


40 Theme Challenge: Kate and the Geckos

by xXxMistressofravexXx



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: 40 theme challenge, F/M, Multi, Nightmares, sexual acts in later chapters, there's going to be a lot of stuff here, thus the explicit warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxMistressofravexXx/pseuds/xXxMistressofravexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is going to involve a variety of prompts from the 40 theme challenge plots, shocks, and romance.  The paring will depend upon the chapter.  This chapter: Needle Marks "Richie shook his head, his brother was a fucking idiot.  “Not at the expense of yourself.”  He whispered as he looked at her, taking her hand gently.  He watched as she flinched, startled by his motion but settle quickly, trying to school her features.  He knew this kind of jumpiness that came from lack of sleep, it meant she’d gone far too long.  “What kind of nightmares Kate?  The Twister?”  He wouldn’t be surprised if she was traumatized from it, but he had expected Seth to be there for her, that’s why he hadn’t come around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needle Marks

Chapter One: Needle Marks

Kate inhaled deeply, she could hear the sounds of Seth outside, it appeared he was back from the robbery at the convenience store. He had convinced her that everything was going to be okay and that it would be easy. It apparently had not been. She listened to the two of them fight over it, unable to stop herself, though she couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t just make her his partner; why she couldn’t be there to back him up. She couldn’t dare to think it was because he wasn’t willing to risk her. She knew it was probably foolish thinking. 

But then her eyes looked over at the marks on his neck, the marks that not only were from his brother but where he injected that sickness every day that he was able to. Seth Gecko was a lost junkie without Richie in his life and there was nothing Kate could do but look on as he wasted himself away, and help him do it in the safest way possible.

She stood up as the poison heated in the needed and she took it from Seth’s shaking hands. “Richie already found the best vein, didn’t he?” She said in a soft voice as her fingers grazed along Seth’s tanned and taunt skin of his neck, up to where the two scars of the culebra bite was. She pushed the needle in and injected it slowly, taking it out and disposing of it as she watched him. Sorrow wrenching in her heart for the older Gecko, she slowly laid him down and covered him with a blanket. Leaving him to his wretched state Kate picked up her bag, complete with a stake and gun in it and slowly slipped out of the room. She needed time to herself. 

Kate barely slept lately as it was. Between the constant worrying about Scott, she needed to find where her brother was, she needed to get him away from that monster Carlos and find a way to help him. But that wasn’t the only thing that kept her awake. Kate suffered from nightmares, vivid in such detail that she could barely close her eyes to rest anymore. If it wasn’t the horror that they went through in the Twister it was the same scene that replayed over and over again in her mind, listening to her father plead with her and beg her to kill him and finally driving the stake home, watching as her father fell to ashes before her very eyes. Seth hadn’t been there for that, neither had Richie, neither of them knew and she hadn’t planned on telling either one of them. That is if Richie ever decided that he wanted to make his way back into their lives again. And as fucked up as it was she felt safe with Seth. She didn’t have Stockholm syndrome, like many people would undoubted believe, but this was the best thing she could do; he needed her and she needed him.

Kate hadn’t realized that she was crying until she reached up and felt the now hot tears that were running down her cheeks. Her body had been so numb to everything lately, but she wouldn’t tell Seth that either; he’d only blame himself after all. She let out a startled cry as a hand grabbed her arm, she immediately went for her stake but was stopped quite easily as she was turned around and she was shocked to see horned rimmed glasses staring back at her. “Richie?” She whispered his name almost fearfully, as if she wasn’t sure it was him and he could disappear if she spoke too loud.

“Kate, what are you doing?” He asked as he stared at her with that piercing look of his. Her green eyes, glassy from tears just stared back and she didn’t answer him, she looked away; ashamed that he had caught her in a moment of weakness. “Kate, are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you have any idea how many culebras are in the area right now? And they’d love to get a piece of you.” Richie didn’t like that she wasn’t looking at him. “Look at me Katey…” The pet name caused her to look up at him. “What’s going on? Was it Seth? Did he do something to you?” 

“No Richie…Seth didn’t do anything to me.” She whispered, biting her lower lip as she felt herself unable to stop concentrating on the feel of his grip on her arms as it softened a little, he brought her stake down, placing it in her bag. “He’s back at the motel killing himself on drugs but other than that I’m fine.”

“But you’re not.” He said, it was a statement, not a question. There was something certainly off about Kate just now, he had found her crying as she was walking in the dark and she clearly didn’t want to be around Seth; he couldn’t figure out why she wasn’t asleep right now. He moved one of his hands from her arm to her cheek as he felt the hot tears run down it, he wiped them away.

“No I’m not.” Richie had this way of knowing how she felt. Kate swallowed hard, she wasn’t entirely certain that she could lie to Richie like she had to Seth about the nightmares, about her father.

“Come on, come to my car at least and talk to me.” Richie wanted to know what was going on, but he also wanted to get Kate out of immediate danger, he couldn’t believe that Seth would just let her go out like this, that he was too fucked up to know she was out her risking her life and that there was something severely wrong with their Katie-cakes. 

“Alright…” She nodded but her voice sounded defeated and exhausted. She followed Richie to his dark car and as she slipped in the passenger side she turned to look at him, leaning back against the seat to brace herself.  
Richie took a look at her sitting here, she looked so timid and frail; most of all Kate looked exhausted. She looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks maybe a month. “Kate tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t sleep Richie…” She said so softly that had he not culebra hearing he might not have picked up her words. “…I haven’t been sleeping for over a month except when I pass out, not that Seth has noticed. I’m always there to take care of him, like you would have wanted.” She offered him a tired smile.

Richie shook his head, his brother was a fucking idiot. “Not at the expense of yourself.” He whispered as he looked at her, taking her hand gently. He watched as she flinched, startled by his motion but settle quickly, trying to school her features. He knew this kind of jumpiness that came from lack of sleep, it meant she’d gone far too long. “What kind of nightmares Kate? The Twister?” He wouldn’t be surprised if she was traumatized from it, but he had expected Seth to be there for her, that’s why he hadn’t come around.

“It’s not just that…” Her voice was so soft, so broken that it broke his heart. “…there are things that you don’t know, that happened in the Labyrinth when we were in there. Things I had to do, reasons why my family didn’t make it out.” It was all pouring out of her so quickly that she couldn’t stop it. “My pa…H-He got bit…and he asked me…he made me…I killed him…I watched him turn to ash.” Kate gasped and by the time she was finished she was crying.

Richie pulled her to him and wrapped her in a hug he couldn’t believe it. No wonder she was having nightmares and not sleeping. And without anyone there to comfort her or calm her down enough to get her back to sleep. The work he was doing was important, but he couldn’t let his brother do this to Kate. The way she clung to him was so desperate and it made it clear to Richie that she had been starved of affection, Seth and her had probably been fighting horrible and it was no wonder; especially with her lack of sleep.

“It’s gonna be alright Kate. I’m going to go back to the motel with you and sort out this mess with Seth and were going to sort you and get you some sleep.” He whispered soothingly in her ear as he kissed the side of her head.

“But no Richie I don’t wanna close my eyes.” Kate whimpered and he could feel anger seethe at Seth, but Kate needed him more right now. 

“I’ve got you Katie, it’ll be alright; I won’t let anything hurt you I promise.” He looked her square in the eyes with the intense connection that they shared. “Do you believe me?”

“Yes.” She whispered and nodded her head.

“Alright. Let’s get you back, I’ll ream my brother a new one once he’s sober.” He said as he watched her settle into her seat and he pulled the car into drive and went to the motel, oh Seth was going to get an earful.


	2. Useless Input

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie finally gets Kate to sleep and then has a very strained talk with his brother. Prompt: Useless Input. “Richard…” She whispered tiredly as she rested her head against his shoulder and if his heart still beat it would have stopped at the brokenly tired tone she used. “…I’m so tired…”  
> “I know Kate.” He held her tight, perfectly content to sit with her like this for as long as she needed. “I’m not going anywhere.” He assured her as her small hand wrapped in his shirt.

Chapter two: Useless Input

Richie and Kate returned to the motel that her and Seth were staying in. She hadn't spoken on the way back and he could tell that she was nervous. She invited him in easily enough, even though she knew that Seth would be pissed at her later. Right now he was still under the influence of the heroin, the poison that was coursing through his veins. She inhaled as she leaned against the table and closed her eyes for a moment. Richie walked up behind her and placed a hand on her back.

"Kate, you need to lay down, you are exhausted." Richie insisted.

"Please Richie...." Kate said in a soft voice, but she barely had the energy to do anything. 

"Come on..." He picked her up as easily as if she were a doll and carried her to the other bed, he felt her hand grasp onto him and the startled noise she made and Richie felt his heart wrench again.

"Please...can you stay?" She asked, and she sounded so lost and so alone that he couldn't find it in himself to tell her no; he knew that she needed help falling asleep.

"Of course Kate." Richie slipped his shoes and jacket off as he slipped into the bed with her, she looked so timid. He pulled her closer and she snuggled into him, trembling slightly. Kate bit her lip. "Calm down, I promise you I won't go anywhere." He said as he ran a hand down her back and through her hair and felt her begin to calm at his words. 

Kate feels herself settle into Richie's side, his voice was deep and as it rumbled in her ear she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. She felt safe here with Richie and she believed that he wouldn't leave her. Though she knew that the brothers were mad at each other it meant so much to Kate that he was willing to put aside all he had to do in order to help her. He had seemed so distress when she had told him what was going on and it made her wonder if everything with Santanico was all he thought that it would be. She knew that it would be hard to love if she were in Kisa's place. She knew the woman's true name, there were shrine's to her up and down the coast of Mexico. And she had long since learned to live peacefully with Culebras that weren't trying to kill her. She inhaled deeply as she snuggled deeper into Richie’s embrace and concentrated on his fingers which were combing gently through her hair. She liked the feeling and it was certainly putting her to sleep. Her eyes slipped closed and she swore it was only for a moment, though in all reality it had probably been fifteen, and they started again. The same nightmare that she always had as she shook and trembled and started screaming in her sleep.

“Kate wake up! It’s just a nightmare, your right here, I’m right here you’re safe.” Richie said as Kate shot up gasping. It was like she was having a panic attack, Richie knew what that was like as he pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back gently. “Just breathe Katie, breathe for me. It’s alright, you are alright and I promise I’m not leaving.” He could feel her breath begin to return to normal as her blood slowed. He ran his fingers through her hair as it seemed to help calm her and he couldn’t help but reflect upon how it smelled like cherries, she smelled like cherries.

“Richard…” She whispered tiredly as she rested her head against his shoulder and if his heart still beat it would have stopped at the brokenly tired tone she used. “…I’m so tired…”

“I know Kate.” He held her tight, perfectly content to sit with her like this for as long as she needed. “I’m not going anywhere.” He assured her as her small hand wrapped in his shirt. Eventually he felt her breathing slow and her fall asleep again, once he was sure that this sleep help no harbingers of nightmares he put her down in the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear. He covered her up as he watched his brother begin to stir, soon enough he opened his eyes and Richie slipped out of the bed with Kate. He placed a finger to his lips and nodded to Kate’s bed to make sure Seth understood the need to be quiet. He slipped a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lit it as he walked over to where Seth stood up, they went over to the table and began talking in a hushed whisper.

“What the hell are you doing here Richard?!” Seth growled under his breath.

“Trying to take care of our girl, brother.” Richie said as he looked at him harshly. “Did you know that she’s been going out at night? And that she hasn’t been sleeping?”

“What? She hasn’t told me that.” Seth said, Kate knew better than that. She knew not to go out at night, that it was stupid. And she never said anything about not being able to sleep, he just assumed that she slept while he was out or while he was high.

“Of course not, you’ve been too busy getting high and going through girls for her to say anything or to notice that there is something extremely wrong with her.” Richie’s voice was tense, he hadn’t intended to get this upset over it initially, he had wanted her to be asleep longer before him and Seth got into it.

“Watch your mouth Richard.” Seth growled. But he couldn’t deny what he had said was true. He couldn’t help but wonder why Kate hadn’t said anything to him. But it wasn’t like he gave her much opportunity and she took care of him when he decided he was going to drink himself into a stupor and inject poison into his veins because he couldn’t stand Richard being gone. And now she had inevitably brought them back together. “Why isn’t she sleeping?” He asked in a quieter, calmer tone.

“She’s having nightmares, and she didn’t even want to tell me why. It took me a considerable amount of time to even convince her to come with me and talk in the car. She was just out there in the open and though she had a stake and gun on her, she was being careless and she was crying when I found her.” Richard elaborated.

“It’s not surprising that she’s having nightmares.” Seth said with a snort.

“Thanks Seth I could do without your useless input there. Of course it’s not a wonder, but after I heard what exactly she went through, what you don’t know; that she didn’t tell you. It’s no wonder she had nightmares every time she closes her eyes.” Richie looks over at her in the bed where she shifts uneasily, but she still seemed clear of nightmares. “She already woke up once screaming and I had to calm her down. She can’t sleep by herself anymore Seth, and what you are doing to yourself, it’s killing her and it’s killing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank those of you who bookmarked and Kudos'd this story, it really means a lot to mean and I'm so happy to see that there is interest in this story. I must admit that I am a shameless Seth/Kate/Richie Shipper so it is likely that will happen but there will be time devoted to each couple as well. If you have any prompts you'd like me to use or anything you'd like to see I'd love to see your guys' input


	3. Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth realizes exactly what Kate's been going through and Richard makes the decision for his brother that he's going to get cleaned up.

Chapter Three: Point of No Return

He couldn’t believe the words that came out of his brother’s mouth. He hadn’t thought anything of his method of coping beyond what it was doing for him. He hadn’t thought what it would do to her as long as she was still taken care of. He felt his mouth go a little numb as he stared at her, he had noticed something looked off about her lately, but he thought it just might be the constant moving around, but apparently not.

“What I do isn’t your concern anymore Richard, not since you left us for that viper fang bitch.” He couldn’t keep the hateful growl out of his voice as he began to feel his temper heat up and his voice level elevate.

“I told you to keep your voice down bro.” Richie growled, he was really getting tired of having to tell Seth to be quiet, Kate needed to sleep. “And it is too my business, especially when she’s doing things that could get her killed, and she’s important, not just to us for the obvious reasons. But Santanico senses something about her and I do too. There’s something important about her, and the purity that emanates from her that comes from the inside. Especially with everything that she’s been through. And I don’t feel right telling you.” He said as he looked at Seth hard, knowing he was about to ask what he was talking about again. “You’ll have to ask her when she wakes up, and I intend on letting her sleep as long as she’s able.”

“Fine, she’s asleep, I’ll take care of her. Now get out.” Seth growled as his fist tightened at his side, his head was starting to throb from sobering up. 

“Can’t do that. Not only are you in no condition to take care of yourself let alone her right now. And besides, I promised her that I would be here when she woke up and I’m not about to break that promise Seth.”

“So you can keep a promise to Princess over there but not to your own flesh and blood, that’s real nice Richard!” Seth yelled his temper getting the best of him.

“What’s going on? Why would you say that Seth?” A small and sleepy voice said behind them, it startled the two Geckos so that Seth dropped Richie where he had him held up. Seth swallowed, well he had certainly reached a point of no return here, he hadn’t expected her to hear those words and he knew very well how hurtful they were. There were tears watering up in her lovely green eyes and Seth felt like he had kicked her puppy.

“Look what you’ve done now Brother.” Richard said as he walked over to her sitting down by her. “It’s alright Katie, just calm down for me. We don’t want you taxing out your body right? Just because Seth can’t keep it down.” He glared at his brother. “He didn’t realize you weren’t sleeping Kate, is that because you didn’t tell him?” He asked her and watched as her eyes immediately went to the bed that she nervously picked at. “Come on Kate look at me.” And just like that her eyes flickered upwards and he stared at her with that soul piercing look in his glacier eyes. He always had this way of reading her and her voice was soft as she spoke.

“I was afraid…” Kate said, as she felt the true shame that had washed over her at the feeling of telling Seth what had happened. “…And…” She bit her lip hesitant to continue. 

“And what Kate?” Richie prompted as he turned her head to face Seth who was looking at her with confused deep chocolate eyes.

“and he had so much on his plate that I didn’t want to pile more on. He didn’t need to deal with the problems that I was dealing with.” She said as she stared into Seth’s eyes, leaning into Richie’s touch. She could see he was absolutely shocked.

“Kate…” It was as if he didn’t have a response for them. And she couldn’t help but avert her eyes, it was then that she felt Richie’s gentle pressure on her chin once again. 

“Don’t you worry yourself Kate.” Richard spoke in a calm and reassuring voice as his crystal blue eyes stared into hers. “Seth here is going to turn things around, he’s going to stop injecting himself with that poison and clean himself up for you. Isn’t that right brother?” His sharp eyes swiveled to look at Seth who was nodded as he looked at Kate who was leaning heavily into his brother. She couldn’t really be this worn down could she?

“Kate you could have gotten yourself killed.” Seth spoke softly as he slowly walked over to where the two of them were. He placed his hand on her cheek. “You need to be careful Princess.”

“Sometimes you just don’t care anymore Seth…” And he didn’t know that the words coming out of her mouth could rip out his soul like they had but it seemed like the preacher’s daughter had struck again. 

“We’ll get you better, and I’ll clean up; I promise you. Are you staying around, Richard?” Seth asked as he looked up, no hostility in his voice this time. 

“Yeah I’m staying around this time.” Richard said as he looked between the pair. They both needed him, Kate going through survivor guilt and his brother with his addiction. They were both lost souls and Richie could see the hurt that was pouring out of them. “I’ll be here to help you, both of you.”


	4. At Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Seth what happened?" His eyes didn't looked at him though, he was focused slowly on Kate as his hands crept up to her cheeks. "Kate I need you to look at me baby girl, look right into my eyes." And he watched as her chaotic gaze landed upon him and he was swept with a wave a panic and desolation. 
> 
> "I don't know...Rich she was just sleeping and then all of the sudden she woke up like this." Seth rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 
> 
> "Oh Kate..." Richie's voice was soft, the calming one that he had but rarely used, and that's when Seth knew that Kate was indeed having a panic attack. He slipped off his shoes and sat back against the bed with his legs spread. "Give her to me brother. I've gotta get her to calm down, her heart-rate and breathing are going crazy." And though Seth wasn't sure what his brother was going to do, but he knew that he trusted him. He inhaled as he shifted Kate over to Richie and had to remove her hands from his shirt. '
> 
> When they realize that Kate's condition might be worse than anyone had thought, and Richie's shitty childhood actually help them out for once.

A/N: Wow guys thanks for the patience, this has taken absolutely forever to get out but here is the new chapter, I'm hoping to get more cranked out soon as I'm really feeling the Skate and Kitchie bug lately. I'm happy to get inspiration to for this one because I really enjoy Writing it.

 

4\. Your Service

 

Richie had said that he needed to step out for moment and arrange some things since he was going to be staying with them for a while.  In the meantime Seth was staying with Kate.  Richie had made her lay her head down in Seth's lap and instructed Seth to make sure that she sleeps.   And thankfully that's what she was doing.   Seth just couldn't believe what she had been going through and not letting him know.  And to know that she was only doing it to try and spare him from it.  His sweet _angel_ , always more concerned with others than herself and it was and nearly did get her foolishly hurt.  His fingers ran in her hair and it seemed to be keeping her asleep.  He was thankful that the nightmares seemed to leave her at bay for the moment.  Her brain was probably too exhausted for it in all honesty.  Thinking that she had been awake for nearly a month without needing to sleep.  It made Seth feel like the lowest piece of scum on the earth.  And after what he had put her through, with the poison that had been flooding his veins, he _was_.

 

She began to shift in his lap and he looked down at her face that was contorted in fear and terror at something she was seeing before her.  Before she laid down she still wouldn't even tell him what had happened that she was  afraid to tell him about; that somehow his brother had man aged to get out of her.    
  


"Katie, calm down Kate."  He whispered soothingly.  His fingers brushed along her cheek and ran down her arm comfortingly.  He just wanted her to calm down, she'd end up hurting herself if she thrashed too hard.  She started tossing and turning in his arms and he had to hold her hands to her sides to prevent her from punching.  "Kate, come on princess wake up.  It's alright i'm right here."  And he watches as she shoots up and her eyes search frantically around.  "Princess you can't scare me like that."  Seth breathes out as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying in his neck.  She was worrying him, her breathing was labored and it sounded as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs.    
  


"S-Seth...I can't...I can't...I can't breathe."  She whimpered against him and he pulled her back to looking into her eyes that were flooded with tears and looked scared.  Seth didn't know what to do, he knew that she needed to calm down.  He vaguely remembered Richie having them when he was little and he tried to remember what he used to do for his brother.  Seth couldn't have been any more thankful to see his Culebra brother than when he walked in the door carrying a parcel of money.  But Richie was at Kate's side lightening fast.     
  


"Seth what happened?"  His eyes didn't looked at him though, he was focused slowly on Kate as his hands crept up to her cheeks.  "Kate I need you to look at me baby girl, look right into my eyes."  And he watched as her chaotic gaze landed upon him and he was swept with a wave a panic and desolation.    
  


"I don't know...Rich she was just sleeping and then all of the sudden she woke up like this."  Seth rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.    
  


"Oh Kate..."  Richie's voice was soft, the calming one that he had but rarely used, and that's when Seth knew that Kate was indeed having a panic attack.  He slipped off his shoes and sat back against the bed with his legs spread.  "Give her to me brother.  I've gotta get her to calm down, her heart-rate and breathing are going crazy."  And though Seth wasn't sure what his brother was going to do, but he knew that he trusted him.  He inhaled as he shifted Kate over to Richie and had to remove her hands from his shirt.    
  


"It's alright Princess.  Richard is going to help you calm down, I'll be right here the whole time, I promise."  He said and watched as she finally let go.  He bit his lip as he watched Richard settle her against him, back to his chest.  He moved his arms so that they were encircling her chest and he held her to him.    
  


"Kate I need you to listen to my voice.  I need you to take a deep breath, I know it hurts baby girl, I know.  But do it for me and Seth.  We can't stand to see you like this Katie."  Richie spoke in soft tones that were made just to be calming and it truly amazed Seth to see his brother be able to be like this.  He wasn't good with women, Seth had always known that, but to see him like this with Kate gave him hope.  "That's it Kate.  Take another one for me, close your eyes and focus on your heart.  I can hear it too, so strong, so vigilant.  There we go, just take shallow breaths now.  We're gonna regulate your breathe and you're gonna be just fine baby girl.  I've got you. "  Richie said as he heard her breathing and heart-rate finally return to normal.  She was whimpering quietly against him and he was palming her hair and her chin.  making her look at him.  _It's gonna be okay Kate.  I won't let anyone hurt you.  I'll be your protector, I promise, but you've gotta let us in.  You've gotta tell us everything._   The words were spoken in her heard because he felt she needed some privacy from Seth.    
  


"You'll stay Richie?  You won't leave me?"  
  


"I'm at your service baby girl."  He said softly as he kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god that took so long, any mistakes are mine as this is not a beta'd work. Just me on my notepad. But I'm super excited to get this out for you guys. Please leave kudos and/or a comment and let me know what you think. If you have any prompts i'd love to try and work them in as well. Thank you for your patience guys.
> 
> -Missy-


End file.
